Hogwarts MSN
by Hika Cheshire
Summary: Dumbledore coloca computadores em Hogwarts, depois de mexer muito neles, os alunos descobrem um programa chamado "MSN Messenger", mas os alunos não foram os únicos a descobrirem esse programa.O que começou com uma simples conversa pode virar uma confus
1. Que as conversas começem!

CAP 1:Que as conversas comecem:  
  
Tudo começa, no café da manhã daquela segunda feira chuvosa, Dumbledore chamou todos para uma "Reuniãozinha Rápida":  
  
-Atenção todos-disse Dumbledore se levantando-eu tenho novidades pra vocês, durante minhas férias no mundo trouxa eu descobri uma coisa muito legal chamada _"Comuitador"_!Ou era _"Combaitador"_?  
  
-Er..._ "Computador"_ diretor-disse um aluno da Lufa-Lufa.  
  
-Eh, e isso mesmo! Computador!Obrigado aluno da Lufa-Lufa...-agradeceu Dumbledore  
  
-De nada Dumbledore-disse o aluno da Lufa-Lufa.  
  
-Bom esses computadores vão funcionar assim, qualquer aluno pode entrar em qualquer computador...mas esse aluno terá uma senha e só poderá ver suas coisas, não entenderam?Vou dar um exemplo: O Harry tá usando um computador, ele tem a senha dele, ele mexe nas coisas dele e sai!Se o aluno da Lufa-Lufa for no mesmo computador ele não vai poder ver as coisas do Harry pois o aluno da Lufa-Lufa vai estar com sua própria senha entenderam??  
  
-Entendemos-disseram os alunos(Incluindo o aluno da Lufa-Lufa)  
  
-"timo, as aulas estão canceladas para vocês mexerem e conhecerem o computador direito!Podem ir!Mas antes, Madame Pince vai dar as senhas para os alunos.  
  
Madame Pince deu as senhas e eles(Incluindo o Aluno da Lufa-Lufa) foram ver os computadores, lá nos computadores tinha um programa chamado MSN, que depois de horas mexendo nele os alunos entenderam como usa-lo, e logo, todos os alunos da escola tinham o e-mail dos outros para se comunicarem via MSN!E as conversas começaram, alguns dias depois Harry ligou o comp. dele e viu que tinha muita gente online,(OBS:Tinham paredes separando os computadores), o problema é que tinham muitos e-mails e nicks e ele não se lembrava das pessoas do MSN, por isso decidiu puxar conversa com uma:  
  
**..::****Gryffindor Boy::..****diz:** Oi!

**£ove£y Gir£diz:**OI!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..**diz:Eh...eu estou cheio de pessoas na minha lista e não me lembro de cada uma delas, pode me dizer quem você é?

**£ove£y Gir£**diz:Hehehe vai ter que advinhar , vou chamar mais gente OK?

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..**diz:Mas...tá certo!Quem vc vai chamar?

**£ove£y Gir£**diz: Vc verá!

* * *

**_¨Metabee¨ foi adcionado a conversa_**

* * *

**¨Metabee¨** diz:Oi povo!!! 

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..**diz:Oi Metabee, hei...pode me dizer seu nome?

**¨Metabee¨** diz: Tem q advinhar!Vamos chamar mais gente!!

**£ove£y Gir£**diz:BLZ!!!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..** diz:Tah...

* * *

**_#Rokusho#--Tenho que me vingar do Metabee!! foi adcionado a conversa_**

* * *

**¨Metabee¨**diz: Ah naum!O Rokusho naum!!!!! 

**£ove£y Gir£**diz:Pq?

**¨Metabee¨** diz:Pq eu ganhei dele no jogo de cartas do Yu-Gi-Oh pela net!Ele agora quer se vingar e num sai do meu pé!

** #Rokusho#--Tenho que me vingar do Metabee!!**diz:Isso mesmo!Huheheuhe, vou me vingar de vc Metabee!Eu vou!!

* * *

_**Stranger Dolphin--Pessual mudei meu e-mail, de dolphinlindao**__**msnbruxo.co.uk p/ sdgostosoelindo**__**hotbruxomail.co.uk!=) foi adcionado a conversa.**_

* * *

**¨Metabee¨**diz: Oi Stranger! 

**Stranger Dolphin--Pessual mudei meu e-mail, de ****dolphinlindaomsnbruxo.co.uk**** p/ ****sdgostosoelindohotbruxomail.co.uk****!=)** diz: Oi gente!!!!!

**..::Gryffindor Boy **diz:£ove£y!Vc num para de chamar genti neh??

**£ove£y Gir£**diz:E num voh pará!

**#Rokusho#--Tenho que me vingar do Metabee!!** diz:Nuss!

* * *

**_MiSs LiNdOnA foi adcionado a conversa._**

* * *

**Stranger Dolphin--Pessual mudei meu e-mail, de dolphinlindao ****msnbruxo.co.uk p/ sdgostosoelindo****hotbruxomail.co.uk!=)** diz: Oi Miss! 

**MiSs LiNdOnA** diz: Todos tem q ter meu e-mail!Ai vai p/ quem num tem: gostozinhardhotmsnbruxo.co.uk!

** #Rokusho#--Tenho que me vingar do Metabee diz:** ¬¬ meu deus!

**¨Metabee¨** diz:Alguém tem alguma 9dade??

**Stranger Dolphin** diz:Ai, decidi dimunuir meu nick!Bom, eu tenho uma: A **Sonserina** vai vencer a próxima temporada de quadribol!!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..**diz: Duvido mto!!

**Stranger Dolphin **diz: Vai duvidando!Vc vai ver no fim!Jah que eu estou no time!

**MiSs LiNdOnA** diz: Draquinho...eh vc??

**Stranger Dolphin** diz: Oops!Fui descoberto!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..**diz: Draco?É vc??

**Stranger Dolphin** diz: Sim!Sou eu Potter!!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..**diz: Como sabe que sou eu??

**Stranger Dolphin** diz: Quem mais teria um e-mail assim Potter? harryphotbruxomail.co.uk?

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..**diz: ¬¬ tenho que mudar de e-mail!

**¨Metabee¨** diz: Harry, é vc??Sou eu, o Rony!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..**diz: Rony?Eh vc?Nossa!Nunca pensei...mas seu e-mail num era ronyhotmsnbruxo.co.uk?

**¨Metabee¨** diz: Decidi mudar p/ metabeesubmissaohotbruxo.co.uk! Hei Mione!Vc tah ai tb!Apareça!

** £ove£y Gir£**diz: Rony!Seu dedo duro!!Hei Harry!Sou eu a Mione!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..**diz: Nossa!Era vc Mione?Eu achava que era a Gina!

**£ove£y Gir£** diz: Hehhe eu achava que era o Simas!Não havia olhado no seu e-mail!

**#Rokusho#--Tenho que me vingar do Metabee diz:** O Simas sou eu!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..**diz: O.O!!

**¨Metabee¨**diz: O.O!

**£ove£y Gir£** diz: O.O!!

**Stranger Dolphin** diz: Bleh!Aki tah cheio de Grifinórios!Ker saber?Eu vou embora!

* * *

**_ Stranger Dolphin saiu da conversa._**

* * *

**MiSs LiNdOnA** diz: Espere por mim Draquinho!!!

* * *

**_MiSs LiNdOnA saiu da conversa_**

* * *

**#Rokusho#--Tenho que me vingar do Metabee diz:** Toh saindu tb! 

**¨Metabee¨** diz:Tb!

**£ove£y Gir£** diz:Tb vou!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..**diz:Entaum eu tb vou!

* * *

**_ #Rokusho#--Tenho que me vingar do Metabee saiu da conversa._**

* * *

**_¨Metabee¨saiu da conversa_**

* * *

**_£ove£y Gir£ saiu da conversa_**

* * *

Harry desliga o comp. e vai se encontrar com os amigos! Mas a noite, assim que a biblioteca é fechada, três pessoas aparecem e ligam os computadores e fazem a segunte conversa:  
  
**¢Cobra D'agua ¢** diz: Finalmente entramos no castelo, agora podemos dar um fim no Potter! 

**&Medroso Teen&** diz: Sim!

**Barbie Girl**diz: Sim!

**¢Cobra D'agua ¢** diz:Perfeito!!!Hueuheuheueheuueuehue!!!

**&Medroso Teen&** diz: HUheuheuheuhehueuheuuehe!

**Barbie Girl** diz: HUueuheuheuheuehuehuehuehuhuuhuehuee!

**¢Cobra D'agua¢** diz: Barbie Girl...vc está com o e-mail do seu "informante"?

**Barbie Girl** diz: Sim estou!Vou falar com ele via MSN amanhã!

**¢Cobra D'agua¢** diz:Perfeito!Hehehehehehehe!Amanhã iremos por em prática o plano **"ZTQQ364--Operação Via MSN!!"**

**Barbie Girl** diz:EHHHHH !!

**&Medroso Teen&** diz:EHHHHHH!!Mas...mestre...o q q eh "ZTQQ364"??

**¢Cobra D'agua¢** diz: Quer dizer...quer dizer...é...bem....eh...oras...foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça!!Bah que droga!Por acaso eu tenho que saber de tudo!Perguntem p/ autora!!

**&Medroso Teen&** diz: Mas ela não tá conectada!

**Barbie Girl** diz: Ow Medroso!Não se esqueça de que ela é a Autora!Ela pode entra quando ela quiser, e ainda por cima sem aviso!!

**Autora** diz: Isso mesmo "Wellaton" eu posso entrar quando eu quiser!!

**¢Cobra D'agua¢** diz:AHHHHHHHH!Ela entrou!Salvem-se!!

**Autora** diz: Viu...até ele sabe que o meu poder é sem limites!Posso fzer o que eu quiser com vocês!

**&Medroso Tenn&** diz: Ahh..doa Autora não nos mate!Só queremos saber o q quer dizer "ZTQQ364"...

**Autora **diz: Bah!E vcs acham que eu sei de tudo...foi a primeira coisa que saiu da minha cabeça!Vcs podem inventar um significado se quiserem!Fiquem a vontade!

**¢Cobra D'agua¢** diz: Muito obrigado dona Autora!Muito obrigado!!

**Autora** diz: De nada!Voltem a fic agora!Eu vou sair!FUI!

**¢Cobra D'agua¢** diz: Muito bem, vamos continuar,está tudo pronto e amnhã colocaremos nosso plano em ação, mas temos que mudar nossos nicks, para não levantarmos suspeitas neh?E eu instalei computadores no meu "Covil Secreto" para não sermos vistos,certo?Muito bem, podem ir!  
  
As três pessoas desligam os computadores e desaparecem atrás de uma prateleira!

* * *

_N/A: Oi Gente!Eu espero q vcs gostem dessa fic...e vem dar um aviso...na hora dos e-mails...imaginem um arroba entre eles...aki num aceita XD!!!!_

_B-Jokas e comentem!_

* * *


	2. Que começe o plano ZTQQ364Operação Via M...

No outro dia, depois das aulas os alunos voltaram nos computadores, as pessoas não paravam de chamar outras para a conversa:  
  
**..::Gryffindor Boy::..diz:**Tem mta gente aqui né?

**¨Metabee¨ diz:**Ah Harry!A Conversa é mais animada quando se tem muita gente!!!

**£ove£y Gir£ diz:**É mesmo!

**#Rokusho# diz:** Hehehe a Parvati tá aki??

**§Patil-Chan§ diz:** Sou eu Simas!!

**#Rokusho# diz:** Oi Parvati !

**§anosuke §agara diz**:Que bom que aqui está cheio de gente!

**¨=Rowena-Sama=¨ diz:**É mesmo Justino!

** §anosuke §agara diz:**Como sabia que era eu Lilá?

**¨=Rowena-Sama=¨** diz: Pelo seu e-mail !E como sabia que era eu?

**§anosuke §agara diz:** Vejamos...quem mais teria o ?

**¨=Rowena-Sama=¨ diz:**XD...bem...

**{Fofão Jr.} diz:** HUhauhauhauhauhahauhauhauauhauhaa!!

**Strange Dolphin diz:**Hei pessual!Posso chamar mais algumas pessoas?

**MiSs LiNdOnA diz:**Claro que pode Draquinho!

* * *

**_¢hiclete de ¢obra foi adcionado a conversa._**

* * *

* * *

**_Legalmente Loiro foi adcionado a conversa._**

* * *

* * *

**_RÄto foi adcionado a conversa _**

* * *

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Chiclete de Cobra??

**#Rokusho# diz:** Legalmente Loiro?

**£ove£y Gir£diz:** Rato?Han...Stranger...kem são eles?

**Stranger Dolphin diz:** São...apenas alguns amigos...

**¨Metabee¨ diz:** Crabbe, Goyle e...o Flint?

**Stranger Dolphin diz:** Não, eles não sabem mexer no computador!!São amigos de fora!

**§Patil-Chan§ diz:**Ah...bom, prazer em conhecê-los!

**¢hiclete de ¢obra diz:**Prazer, sou um amigo normal do Stranger, não sou um Lord das Trevas que quer matar todos vocês e fazer um plano diabólico para conseguir meus objetivos maiores...sou normal!!

**§anosuke §agara diz:** Tá certo então!

* * *

_**Yura dos Cabelos Invertidos foi adcionado a conversa**_

* * *

**¨=Rowena Sama=¨ diz:** Kem chamou ela??

** ¨Metabee¨ diz**: Adivinha Lilá...

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Foi o Rokusho!!

**#Rokusho# diz:** Harry, Harry, não adianta esconder, eu sei que foi vc, vc eh o úncio q chamaria ela!Isso pq vc eh o único q tem o e-mail dela, num sei como vc conseguiu!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** XD...eh sabe...foi uma coisa mto engraçada...

**£ove£y Gir£ diz:**.......U.U

**Yura dos Cabelos Invertidos diz:** Calma gente, ele conseguiu meu e-mail com um amigo meu !Sem problemas Harry!Pessual, p/ quem não me reconheceu, so eu a Cho!**(Nota da Autora: Não..eu não odeio a Cho tanto assim...) **

**¢hiclete de ¢obra diz:** Harry Potter!!!!!!!!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** O que foi?

**¢hiclete de ¢obra diz:**He...he...he..he...he...he...he...he!Stranger...é com vc!!

**Stranger Dolphin diz:** Pode deixar!!!!!!!!!!!!

**£ove£y Gir£ diz:**Pode deixar o q?Draco o q vc...

* * *

**_£ove£y Gir£ saiu da conversa._**

* * *

**¨Metabee¨diz:** Mione?Mione?Ué?Pq ela saiu?

**¨=Rowena Sama=¨ diz:** Vê se ela saiu do computador dela!

**#Rokusho# diz:**Jah olhei mas não a vi!Ela estava sentada do meu lado...

**MiSs LiNdOnA diz:** O Draquinho tb sumiu!!

**#Rokusho# diz:** Mas ele num tah off...

**MiSs LiNdOnA diz:** Mas ele sumiu!!!!!!

**Legalmente Loiro diz:**Oops......

* * *

**_¢hiclete de ¢obra saiu da conversa._**

* * *

* * *

_**RÄto saiu da conversa.**_

* * *

* * *

**_Legalmente Loiro saiu da conversa_**

* * *

**¨Metabee¨ diz:** Tem algo d errado aki!!!

** #Rokusho# diz:** Concordo!!

**Yura dos Cabelos Invertidos diz:**Han?O q?O q tá acontecendo?

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** A gente explica dps Cho!

** #Rokusho# diz:** Eh a gente explica dps.  
  
De repente aparece a mensagem "Você tem 1 mensagem nova na sua caixa de e- mail", todos abrem seus e-mails e encontram a mensagem:  
  
"Oi!Hahahahahahaha, sabe quem está escrevendo?Pois eu não vou falar, vou me considerar um anônimo ok?Certo...sou anônimo, não se esqueçam!Eu sequestrei sua amiguinha Sangue-Ruim, devem agradecer ao Draco por me ajudar, tinha que ser um Malfoy mesmo, bom, se vcs querem ver a garota viva quero que me entregem: O Potter OU Cem milhões de Euros p/ eu pegar o Potter OU o Potter!Entenderam?"timo, vocês tem um mês pra pagar!Começando com agora!Hahahhahaha.  
  
Boa Sorte!  
  
Assinado: Anônimo que é Voldemort que prefeiru se denominar anônimo por ordem de Lucio Malfoy que não queria ser identificado e por Rabicho que está escondido com Nagini..."  
  
A tela do MSN aparece:  
  
**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:**Meu Deus!Sequestraram a Mione, e não sabemos quem eh!

**{Fofão Jr.} diz:**O q faremos?

**¨Metabee¨ diz:** Vamos pedir instruções!!Harry, manda um e-mail p/ kra e marca um encontro com o kra via MSN p/ pedir instruções!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Boa idéia Rony, sorte q temos o 

**#Rokusho# diz:** Ateh o e-mail eh desconhecido...mas quem será????????

**Yura dos Cabelos Invertidos diz:** Mande o e-mail Harry!!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Eu vou mandar!!!Hum...

**MiSs LiNdOnA diz:** Meu draquinho...buáááááááá :'-(...

**¨=Rowena Sama=¨ diz:** Calma Miss...calma!

**§anozuke §agara diz:** Ele só sumiu!Daqui a pouko ele volta!Vai ver ele foi no banheiro!!

** §Patil-Chan§ diz:** Eh verdade!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Pronto mandei!!

**{Fofão Jr.} diz:** O q faremos agora??

** ¨Metabee¨diz:** Vamos esperar Neville...esperar...  
  
Algumas horas depois:  
  
**#Rokusho# diz:** E esperar...

**¨=Rowena Sama=¨ diz:** Ahhhhh naum aguento mais!!Esse e-mail vai chegar ou naum?????

**§Patil Chan§ diz:** Daki a poko chega...chamem mais pessoas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Boa Lilá!Vai que a gente precisa de reforços!Rony!Vc jah sabe quem chamar!

**¨Metabee¨diz:** Certo!Vou chamar...

* * *

_** ¨#Neo#¨--"The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." foi adcionado a conversa**_

* * *

**_--Morpheus-- --"Free Your Mind"... foi adcionado a conversa_**

* * *

**_ ¨#Neo#¨--"The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:_**Harry!Eh o Fred, kero agradecer por nos levar para assistir Matrix na ksa da Hermione!!Eu e o Jorge estamos loucos para ver d novo!!

**_--Morpheus-- --"Free Your Mind"...diz:_** Eh isso mesmo Harry!BRIGADU!!!!!!!!!!!

**_..::Gyffindor Boy::.. diz:_** Han...d nada...

* * *

_**Sakura-Chan foi adcionado a conversa.**_

* * *

** Sakura-Chan diz:** O Harry tah ai??

**_..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:_** Oi Gina!!

**_Sakura-Chan diz:_**...

* * *

**_=Toad= foi adcionado a conversa._**

* * *

** ..::Gryffindor Boy::..diz:** Colin????

**=Toad= diz:** Oi Harry!!!

** ¨#Neo#¨--"The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:** Hei Jorge!!Vamos chamar o Lino???

**--Morpheus--** --"Free Your Mind"...diz: Vamus!!

* * *

**_Kë®ö ™ foi adcionado a conversa._**

* * *

** Kë®ö ™ diz:** Alow pessoal!!!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** OI!!!Agora que jah tah todo mundo aki...preciso contar uma coisa a vcs!!

**Kë®ö ™ diz:** O que??  
  
Harry conta tudo aos outros e eles ficam muito preocupados:  
  
**¨#Neo#¨--"The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:**Meu Deus!Harry!Vc vai salvá-la?

**--Morpheus-- --"Free Your Mind"...diz:**Claro q não Fred!Isso eh trabalho do Rony!!

** ¨#Neo#¨--"The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:**Ah eh mesmo...

**¨Metabee¨ diz:**Hei!!!

** #Rokusho# diz:**Todos nós temos que salvar a Mione!Todos nós vamos ajudar!

** --Morpheus-- --"Free Your Mind"...diz:**É assim que se fala Simas...parece que o seu gênio está aparecendo!

**#Rokusho# diz:**O.O.....onde????????

**¨#Neo#¨--"The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:** ¬¬...naum esse gênio Simas...

**#Rokusho# diz:**Ah...XD

**=Toad= diz:**Eu tb vou?

**¨Metabee¨diz:** Vc tb Colin Creevy!!

** =Toad= diz:** T.T

**{Fofão Jr.} diz:**E-e-e-eu não vou!

**Kë®ö ™ diz:**Entaum sai!!

* * *

_**{Fofão Jr.} saiu da conversa**_

* * *

**¨#Neo#¨--"The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:** Gina!Colin!

**Sakura-Chan diz:** Sim?

**=Toad= diz:**Sim?

**¨#Neo#¨--"The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:** Não pensem em sair!!

**Sakura-Chan diz:** T.T!Fred!Dexa a gente sair!!!

** ¨#Neo#¨--"The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:**Nãnaninanão!Só deixamos o Neville sair pq ele eh mto inutíl!E pq a autora não tava usando ele!

**=Toad= diz:**Ahhh...droga...bom, e qual eh o plano?Como vamos salvar a Hermione?

**§Patil Chan§ diz:**Eh mesmo Harry!Como vamos salvar a Mione?

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Er...é...bem...sabe...

**§anosuke §agara diz:** Não me diga que vc não tem um plano?

**¨=Rowena-Sama=¨ diz:** Ora francamente Harry!Eu achava que vc tinha um plano desde o início!

**¨Metabee¨diz:**Mas sabe Lilá, raramente o Harry tem planos rapidamente!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..diz:**Querem me deixar em paz???Vcs acham q eu posso resolver tudo num passe de mágica??

**#Rokusho# diz:** ¬¬...num voh falá nda...

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Er...ok,ok, nós somos bruxos e podemos fazer isso...mas...er...ai...que droga, não consigo pensar em nda!!!Vamus esperar o e-mail chegar OK?

**¨Metabee¨diz:**Ok...  
  
De repente aparece a mensagem no PC de Harry "Você tem 1 mensagem nova na sua caixa de e-mail":  
  
**..::Gryffindor Boy::..diz:**GAHHHHHHHH CHEGOU!!O E-MAIL CHEGOU O.O!!!!!!!!

**#Rokusho# diz:** O q está esperando Harry?Abre logo!!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Calma Simas!!Eu toh abrindo!Eu vou ler a jah falo com vcs!!

**#Rokusho# diz:**Ok Harry nós vamus esperar por vc!  
  
Passaram-se alguns minutos, até que finalmente Harry volta:  
  
**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:**Voltei gente!!

**MiSs LiNdOnA--Arrasada T.T diz:** E então?O q ele disse no e-mail Potter?Falaram do Drakinho??

**Yura dos Cabelos Invertidos diz:**Eh Harry!O q ele disse??

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Ele marcou um encontro via MSN com a gente amanhã as 7 da noite!Ninguém pode faltar!!

** #Rokusho# diz:**Certo Harry!Vcs ouviram??NINGUÉM PODE FALTAR!!

**¨#Neo#¨--"The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:**Ouviram Gina e Colin?NINGUÉM PODE FALTAR!

**=Toad= diz:** Ok,ok...mas eu posso chamar então uma pessoa p/ nos ajudar?

**§anosuke §agara diz:** Claro!Mas kem??

* * *

**_AlUnO dA £UfA-£UfA foi adcionado a conversa_**

* * *

** ¨#Neo#¨--"The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:** O ALUNO DA LUFA LUFA??

**MiSs LiNdOnA--Arrasada T.T diz:**Ai,ai a autora gostou desse aluno neh?

**--Morpheus-- --"Free Your Mind"...diz:** Eh sempre assim!Nas fics sempre tem um ator codajuvante que vai ajudar a gente em alguma coisa!

** AlUnO dA £UfA-£UfA diz:**Oi gente!Soube d tudo!E vou ajudar vcs!!!E kero agradecer a autora por me adorar!E me colokar nessa fic!Pois devemos dar direito a personagens coadjuvantes de baixa renda, por isso, faça como esta autora!Doe um espaço no seu coração, e na sua fic, para um personagem sem inteligência, sem fic para ficar,vamos, faça a sua parte!Eu fiz a minha!(Aparece um letreiro em baixo escrito:Aluno da Lufa-Lufa dôou o seu baixo cachê para esta campanha)

**§anosuke §agara diz:** Eu tb fiz a minha parte!  
  
Ele se vira e se levanta mostrando a camiseta "Doe um espaço para um personagem coadjuvante, pois ele também é gente como você!Eu já fiz a minha parte, falta a sua." Todos os outros personagens se levantam de suas cadeiras, mostram as suas camisetas, com as mesmas inscrições e gritam:

-VOCÊ, QUE AINDA NÃO PARTICIPOU, PARTICIPE E FAÇA A SUA PARTE! Aí aparece o símbolo: Uma propaganda da SPPC(Sociedade Protetora dos Personagens Coadjuvantes)

Todos se sentam e voltam a fic(Eu e as propagandas...q podreeeeeeee =PP)

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..diz:**Bem, agora q a gente jah fez nossa propaganda....o q vamus fazer?

**#Rokusho# diz:**Chama um adulto!!

**¨Metabee¨ diz:** Boa idéia Simas!Hey Harry!Chama um adulto!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::..diz:** Pode ser o...Snuffles?

**¨Metabee¨ diz:** Nem sabia que ele tinha MSN...chama ele aew!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Já vou chamar!

* * *

**_..:Inu:.. foi adiconado a conversa_**

* * *

**..:Inu:.. diz:** Fala aew povo!!

** #Rokusho# diz:** Diz aew Inu!Quem é você?

**..:Inu:.. diz:** Segredo !Bem...por que me chamaram?Algo sério?

**¨Metabee¨diz:** Sério ateh d mais Inu...a Hermione foi sequestrada!!!

**..:Inu:.. diz:** Sequestrada?Por kem?

**¨#Neo#¨--"The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:** Naum sabemos...a pessoa eh anônima...e ela marcou um encontro com a gente amanhã as 7 hrs p/ dar detalhes!

**AlUnO dA £UfA-£UfA diz:**E vc tem q ajuda a gente kra, ela eh importante para gente!!

**#Rokusho# diz:** É assim q se fala aluno da Lufa-Lufa!!!!

**..:Inu:..diz:**Pois bem...vou ajudar!Entaum amanhã a gente se encontra aki neh?As 7 certo?Blz!Teh amanhã!!!Eu tenhu q alimentar o Hipogrifo...

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:**Blz!Teh amanhã..tb vou sair!

**¨Metabee¨ diz:**Tb vou...jah tah tarde!Tchau p/ todos!

**AlUO dA £UfA-£UfA diz:**Hipogrifo??

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:**É uma longa história Aluno...t  
  
Todos desligam os computadores e se preparam para amanhã a noite...o que será que vai acontecer?Não percam!


	3. O Encontro

No outro dia, as sete da noite todos se encontraram na sala do MSN, e o inimigo ainda não tinha chegado...só Harry tinha ele adcionado,e o inimigo chegaria a qualquer momento.

**..:Inu:.. diz:** Oh desgraça, toh começando a fikar extressado!Kd esse inimigo??

**¨Metabee¨diz:** Vai ver ele morreu XD!!!

**#Rokusho# diz: **Até q naum seria má idéia...

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** nervoso...vai logo...kd esse cara???

**¨#Neo#¨-- "The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:** Boa pergunta XD!Vamos esperar mais um pouquinho...

**Morpheus-- "Free Your Mind"...diz: **Vamos nos distrair enquanto isso!!!!

**¨#Neo#¨-- "The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz:** E qual é o seu plano p/ gte c distrair???

**Morpheus-- "Free Your Mind"...diz: **Num sei --'''...

**¨#Neo#¨-- "The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz: **(poft)

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Oras...vamos chamar mais alguém...eu achu q voh teh uma crise :P...

_**

* * *

**__**§anosuke §agara foi adcionado a conversa**_

* * *

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz:** Oiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! 

**¨#Neo#¨-- "The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz: **Oiiiiiiii!!

**§anosuke §agara diz: **Pessoas!(reverência)!HUheuheuheuhe, diz aew, o kra jah chegou???

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz: **Ainda naum, estamos esperando!

**..::Inu::.. diz: **Chama mais!!!!!!!!!!!!HUAHUAHUAHAUH!MAISSSSSS!!!!!!MUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHA!!!!!!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz: **XD!!!!!!Calma Inu!Calma...

* * *

_**DoGãO EH MaU foi adcionado a conversa**_

* * *

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz: **O...q...é...issu????

**DoGãO EH MaU diz: **Q?????Meu nick é ruim???

**§anosuke §agara diz: **Naum...eh horrível mesmo ®.....

**DoGãO EH MaU diz: **®...

**¨Metabee¨ diz: **Realmente, Lino, c tem um péssimo gosto p/ Nick XD!!!

**DoGãO EH MaU diz: **Escuta aki!O pobrema EH MEU, o nick EH MEU, entaum NAUM C META ù.ú...

**¨#Neo#¨-- "The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz: **Realmente Lino!Perto do seu nick...ateh o do Harry eh melhor!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz: **Hei Ò.Ó...

**¨#Neo#¨-- "The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz: **XD!!!!Sorry...mas eh verdadi ®.....

**#Rokusho# diz: **Deps falam d mim ®.......

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz: **Onde c tava Simas??

**#Rokusho# diz: **Eu???Tava lendo umas táticas p/ jogar o torneio Yu-Gi-Oh Online hoje!

**¨Metabee¨ diz: **Num acredito q vc tb vai Simas ®.....

**#Rokusho# diz: **Pq Roniquinho?Tah com medo d perder p/ Simas Poder aki???

**¨Metabee¨ diz: **Naum...eh q eu num acredito q voh ganhá d vc d novo!

**#Rokusho# diz: **Nda disso!Eu voh ganhá pq eu tenhu uma carta mto...poderosa aki comigo!!!!!!!!

**¨Metabee¨ diz: **Q?Akele anão cabeçudo d 17 olhos????

**#Rokusho# diz: **ELE-NAUM-EH-CABEÇUDO ®.......

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz: **®.....

**DoGãO EH MaU diz: **Ai,ai...u.u

**¨Metabee¨ diz: **Claro q eh!A cabeça dele é do tamanho do Hagrid XD!!

**#Rokusho# diz: **Eh naaaummm!!!!!!

**¨Metabee¨ diz: **Ahhh, eh sim!!!:P

**#Rokusho# diz: **Eh naum .-.

**¨Metabee¨ diz: **Eh sim!!!!!!!!!!A Carta Anão Cabeçudo de 17 olhos de Cuca-Monga Cantante que vem com a carta da Fada Anã da Crise Epilética de 1234 anos possuem somente:

Poder: 3 e 2

Defesa: 1 e 1

Ataque: -19 e 4

Poder especial: Nenhum e Açucar Mascavo(Que não faz efeito)

Coragem: 1 e -14

Eles são péssimos!!!!!!Péssimos!!!!!!!!

Simas, vc eh uma vergonha para os jogadores de cartas!!!!!Até o Lino tem cartas melhores!!!

**#Rokusho# diz: **Digam o q vcs tem aew então!C saum taaaummm poderosos qto dizem!

**¨Metabee¨ diz: **Ok!:

Maga das Sombras:

Poder: 28 a 32

Defesa: 17 a 28

Ataque: 48 a 54

Poder especial: Raio Mortal, Invocação do Dragão das Sombras, Venom-Explosão Mortal e Fadas Sangrentas.

Coragem: 82.

Cavaleiro das Neves:

Poder: 27 a 45

Defesa: 38 a 42

Ataque: 48 a 52

Poder especial: Chute Azul Gaulês, Vorpal Blade, Raio de Gelo, Blizzard, e Avalanche.

Coragem: 87

**#Rokusho# diz: **...V-Venom...V-Vorpal B-Blade???

**¨Metabee¨ diz: **Lino...

**DoGãO EH MaU diz: **

Lobo Negro:

Poder: 23 a 65

Defesa: 18 a 42

Ataque: 49 a 59

Poder especial: Uivo Mortal, Invocação da Lua Negra Vol.18, Lâmina Reversível de Ossos.

Coragem: 93

Dragão Azul:

Poder: 27 a 68

Defesa: 28 a 42

Ataque: 42 a 62

Poder especial: Raio Pisiquico, Hipinose, Lâminas Invisiveis e Vento Cortante.

Coragem: 70

**#Rokusho# diz:** (chocado) O.O!!!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz: **PAREM COM ISSO!!!!!!!!!!Ò.Ó........!!!!!

**#Rokusho# diz: **o.o...

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz: **Alguém me adcionou no MSN!

**#Rokusho# diz: **Km??????

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz: **Ahhhhhh!!!!!Voh coloká ele aki!!

**¨Metabee¨ diz: **Blz o.o...

* * *

_**Bellitxa v Foi adcionado a conversa**_

* * *

**Bellitxa v diz: **Oi!

**¨Metabee¨ diz: **Oiiii!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz: **Oii!

**#Rokusho# diz: **Olá!!!

**DoGãO EH MaU diz: **Oi gata!Ker q o Dogaum aki cante uma Cansaum??

**Bellitxa v diz: **Que nick horrivel o seu !!

**DoGãO EH MaU diz: **(cai p/ trás)...

**§anosuke §agara diz: **HOHOHOHO bem-vinda!

**..::Inu::.. diz: **HUhauhaua, oi Bellitxa!Tudo bem?

**Bellitxa v diz: **Tudo sim!Bem...talvez queiram saber o pq d eu ter adcionado o Gryffindor Boy, certo???

**Kë®ö ™ diz: **Sim...mudei meu nick ®.....

Mas, diz aew Bellitxa, pq??

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz: **Sim diga!!!!!!!!

**Bellitxa v diz: **Pq eu sou a informante do sequëstrador...e vim das as informações necessárias a vcs!

**..::Gryffindor Boy::.. diz: **O.O!!!

**..::Inu::.. diz: **O.O!!!

**Kë®ö ™ diz: **O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**¨Metabee¨ diz: **O.O!!!!!!!

**#Rokusho# diz: **OO!!!!

**¨#Neo#¨-- "The Matrix Has You..."..."Follow the White Rabbit..." diz: **O.O!!!!!!!!

**Morpheus-- "Free Your Mind"...diz: **O.O!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------

_N/A: _Oiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

O cap fikou pekeno neh???Sorry ;;...eh q eu tive q fazer com pressa, tem mta gte esperando o cap. logo neh???Então, o 4º será maior!Juro XD!!!!!!

Huhauhauha!

Ah sim, sobre as cartas:

Eu num entendo d Magic, ou Yu-Gi-Oh, entaum eu fui chutando XD!Desculpe c eu errei algo XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otra coisa: Como o eh mtooooooooo lekau, ele num aceita asterísco, aew as ações taum tudo entre parênteses ®...sacanagem naum??

E, desculpe c tinha coisa incompleta nos 1ºs caps...eh pelo mesmo motivo!

P/ ter uma idéia, o num aceita:

Underline, Aterisco, Acento Circunfléxo sozinho, Arroba, Sinal de Mais, Sinal de Iguale mais um monti d coisa!

Q saco naum??Por isso, caso alguma cois,a eu reposto essa fic, ah, o e-mail do "sequestrador"

XD!!!!!

bem eh isso!

Vamos aos comentários:

**Ameria A. Black :** Oiiii!!!!!HUheuhe realmente o Nick do Harry tah tosco, mas foi o 1º q veio d cabeça XDDDDDDDDDD!!

O Inu eh lindo mesmo XD!!!

Obrigada por ler, continue com as reviews!

B-Jokas!

**Jujubetes:** Huheuhe, quase q eu largo ®..eh q eu ainda num tenhu mta idéia p/ fic XD!Mas elas jah taum surgindo!XD!!

B-Jokas!

**AnnaM:** Huheue, brigada por ler !!

B-Jokas!

**Lily Dragon:** Huehuehe, aew está a Tia Bella, como vc pediu XD!!!!!Huheuehe!

Desculpe a demora p/ postar!

E só respondendo a pergunda da sua review do cap.1:

Eles taum usando o PC p/, tipow, deixar eles..."Incógnitos" XD!!!E tb pq eu keria mostrar todo mundo usando...pq eh a idéia da fic XD!!

B-Jokas!

**Dominium:** Original??Sério??Nossa XD!Nem sabia disso huahuahauhau!

B-Jokas.

**Ellen-Potter:** Huheuhehe, q bom q gostou !!!Obrigada por ler!

B-Jokas!!

**Aya Nefertari:** Huheuhe, eu escrevi a fic igual ao MSN p/ fikar mais lekau, sei lá, achei q ia fikar mais divertido assim XD!!Pelo jeito fikou huehuehe.Huahuaha, os Nicks...eu tb keria saber de onde q eu tirei eles, sério, surgiam d cabeça do nda XD!!!

O paradeiro da Mione vai ser dito só mais p/ frente XD!!Esperu q vc aguente ateh lá XD!

B-Jokas!

**Camila Ginny Kon:** Brigada por estar gostando e lendo a fic !!

Eh q eu jah vi mta fic "Chat" e "ICQ" d Harry Potter, aew eu pensei..."Pq naum uma d MSN" XD!!!!Q historinha toska neh????

Pode deixar q eu voh atualizar mais rápido d agora em diante...eh só esperar as idéias surgirem XD!!

B-Jokas!


End file.
